Talk:Aatrox/@comment-4542190-20140208213907/@comment-24340503-20140209234315
I'm sorry for the wall of text, but I found a lot to say about your question. Aatrox has the advantage for most of the game, but falls off once Tryndamere gets his crit items. Let me explain. They are both manaless champions, but they make use of their steroids in different ways. Aatrox is strongest at full blood, and he never has to give it up until he dies. It's a permanent AS boost. When he is not fighting champions, he is almost always going to use his third hit to heal. He always has this heal available to him as long as he can get the third hit off. His other steroid is the automatic "crit" every third hit. It's important to point out two things about this. 1. As long as you are maxing W, it should be a little stronger than the average critical strike. 2. Aatrox always knows exactly when he will get his "crit." It's on the third hit. Compare Tryndamere's steroids to this. His critical strike chance- CHANCE. It's possible that RNG fails you and you chop someone five times in a row without critting at all. In this case, Aatrox has massively won the fight, because he's attacking faster due to Blood Well and gotten off two or three of his "crits" from his W. In the case that Tryndamere gets his random crits (Of course he usually should), the champions will trade evenly. Consider that 35% crit chance roughtly equates to one crit every three strikes- Just like Aatrox! The difference is in their heals. Aatrox always has his heal, while Tryndamere trades his crit chance for it. Tryndamere is forced to weaken himself in order to heal, and his heal is on a very long cooldown. What's the worst thing you can do to an AD-DPS champion? Stop them from autoattacking. Aatrox' knockup allows him to get 1-2 extra shots in while Tryndamere is in the air. Tryndamere's slow is situational (When they're running). Aatrox's slow is guaranteed if hit. The fact that Aatrox cannot build crit items and has to rely on lifesteal items means that Tryndamere will eventually outscale him in terms of damage in a 1v1. Once he's critting on 90% of his hits, Aatrox will still be "critting" on every third strike. It's reasonable to mention the two things that Tryndamere does have over Aatrox: He can lower Aatrox's Attack Damage, which means his Blood Price and Blood Thirst are both a little worse. Second, once they have both purchased lifesteal items, Tryndamere will be getting twice the benefit from them when he critically strikes. It's extremely easy to force Tryndamere away from the creeps with your "guaranteed crit" at the very early levels, outfarm him, out-itemize him, and just generally stomp him flat in lane. Lategame he will still be the split-pushing motherhubbard that is Tryndamere, but Aatrox actually fulfills the same split-pushing role to a lesser extent, but he is better in teamfights TL;DR- Barring the return of RNGsus on Tryndamere such that he crits you way more times than is reasonable, Aatrox does more damage and ''heals better''. Feel free to pick Aatrox into Tryndamere.